9 Moments
by moonlight.gabriel
Summary: .:Hitsuhina one-shots:. The times in our lives are like pages in a book. Let's journey back into the pages Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori shared together through the friendship, through the budding romance, and finally through love.
1. Prologue

**Note: **This story is tied in with my first story "Senbazuru". No, you don't have to read it to get this story but if you like Hitsuhina please do (and the chapter titles may also make much more sense)

**Discalimer:** I do not own Bleach (by Tite Kubo)

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

-

There are many memories, thoughts and experiences stored away in our minds, hearts and souls. Our very being is like that of a book, filled with pages that tell a great tale. There are some beings that open like a paperback, willing to share almost everything with the entire world. Some are like foreign encyclopedias - heavier, harder to open and even harder to interpret the mysterious world. Then there are some which are rather like a diary - locked away, hiding their thoughts, experiences and memories in the deepest part of themselves. Only a selected few ever get to wander in a diary, diving into the being's vulnerability.

Toshiro Hitsugaya is a diary being, locked with several locks and hidden behind a wall, protected with a maze of fictions. He is very guarded with his emotions and thoughts, hardly sharing them with anybody.

Momo Hinamori is quite the opposite. She radiates an aura of blithe and can readily accept new people. She can give voice to her thoughts and easily express what's on her mind.

But no matter how easily a person can be read, somewhere, they have pages that are locked away. Things they'd rather not share. And keys are such fragile things.

What happens when two opposites meet? Will they continuously clash because they fail to see the world through the other's eyes? Or will they start to slowly understand each other and reveal the key to their inner thoughts in hopes that this person will accept them?

Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori have wandered into the deepest parts of one another's book. In both books there are many pages that are twins. Those are the moments they shared together, the testimony to the years they've by each other's side. Let's flip back and relive nine of those moments.


	2. White Crane, She Met Him

**Chapter 1 - White Crane, She Met Him**

_White as in the snow_

_White as in your hair_

_White as in your name_

_Therefore white as in the day I met you_

* * *

"Oba-chan! Come here! There's a boy in the snow!"

A young Momo was in the snow with the head of a little boy resting in her lap. She rubbed her small hands over his, trying to warm them up. She noticed his hair was a beautiful shade of the purest white that matched with the snow that surrounded them. When he started to shiver, she picked him up and clumsily held him close to her, trying to pass on her body heat to the poor boy.

The elderly lady finally arrived and enlisted the help of a young male to carry the boy back to their house. They laid the boy in the safety and warmth of blankets in a futon near the makeshift fireplace. Momo was told by her Oba-chan to give the boy some time and space to recover.

"Momo-chan, please look after him until he wakes up. Just check in on him every once in a while all right?"

"Alright Oba-chan."

Even though Momo needed only to check on his condition every hour or so, she found herself peering shyly around the door frame every few minutes just staring at the boy. His outward appearance seemed so stoic, so cold and unmoving. Just like ice. But Momo saw something else. She saw a boy who locked his true self away in the deepest chamber of his heart. Like a beautiful forget-me-not covered by an avalanche. She was determined to find that flower in the midst of the snow and hold it.

* * *

"…h-huh?"

The boy blinked a couple of times before slowly sitting up. He was in a suffocatingly warm place. It was not to his tastes; he wanted the bitter relief of the cold. Before he could do anything else, he saw a girl with hair tied down in pigtails enter the room.

"Hi! Are you okay now?"

The boy just nodded, anything to get out of here faster.

"That's good! I'm Momo Hinamori. What's your name?"

The boy couldn't figure it out. Usually he hated all those cheerful people but this Momo girl was different somehow. Yes, he could tell her happiness was genuine now, but there was just something else about her that reminded him of himself. Like a love-lies-bleeding in the sun. And he wanted to make those red flowers rise.

"Toshiro…Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," Momo repeated, trying to get the feel of his name. She looked up at his white hair. "You look more like a Shiro-chan to me!"

----------

That was the day the first of many pages they will come to share was born. That was the day where everything started from; the roots of their relationship. That was the day Momo Hinamori met Toshiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

Please be so kind as to review, thank you! And I have a picture of chibi Toshiro & Momo, and chibi Renji & Rukia up on my profile page. Check them out if you have the time -


	3. Pink Crane, She Promised Him

**Chapter 2 - Pink Crane, She Promised Him**

_Pink as in the sakura blossoms_

_Pink as in your light blush_

_Pink as in the colour of our world_

_Therefore pink as in the day I promised you_

* * *

"Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan!"

Momo was running down the dirt lane, stirring up clouds of dust behind her. She was wearing a cute pink kimono and delicate sakura blossoms were woven into her hair. She skidded to a halt in front of Toshiro, making them cough and splutter because of the dust it brought up. Toshiro scowled and brushed off the brown particles that stuck onto his clothes and hair.

"Call me Hitsugaya you bed wetter."

"I don't do that anymore!" Momo countered indignantly.

"Who knows if you're lying? I bet you still do at that stupid shinigami school."

Momo flushed red with displeasure and went about waving her arms in the air, explaining very briskly to Toshiro that she most certainty did not wet the bed anymore. She paused in the middle of her speech with her eyes and mouth in large 'O' shapes.

"Now I forgot what I came here for!"

"Figures."

Momo looked around her as if searching for something familiar to jolt her memory. You could see the light bulb go off in her head when she remembered.

"Oh yeah! It's the Sakura Festival today so I came to get you."

She looked at him up and down and pouted. He was still in his blue, sleeveless yukata. "Why aren't you changed yet Shiro-chan?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"But we have to watch the sakura blossoms fall down! C'mon Shiro-chan!"

He stared at her for a moment and then walked off. Momo was fuming. How dare he ignore her like that! She glared at his retreating back and he looked back over his shoulder. "Are you coming or what Bed Wetter Momo?"

"Where are you going?" she shouted from where she was standing.

"You're the one who wanted to see the sakura blossoms," he bluntly replied.

"But it's over that way Shiro-chan!" Momo pointed back to where she had come running from.

"Just follow me baka."

He turned his head back around and started to walk off again. Momo hurriedly ran to catch up with the retreating boy. He led her across a grassy field and up a small hill. In the centre of the hill was a beautiful sakura tree. A zephyr brushed past, causing a few blossoms to slowly fall. Momo lifted up her hands and caught one of the delicate blossoms.

"How did you find this place Shiro-chan?" Momo asked in amazement.

"I just did," was his curt reply.

The two sat at the base of the trunk, Momo staring dreamily at the pink mass above her and Toshiro glaring at the green grass underneath him. She had her arms clasped in delight while he had his crossed over his chest in irritation. She wondered how the blossoms got so beautiful. He wondered why he was even here. Polar opposites and yet they just seemed to click.

"Shiro-chan? Can you make me a promise?"

"Huh? Where did this come from?"

"Can we promise never to leave each other?" she continued like he didn't say anything.

He looked at her crestfallen face which just moments ago was filled with serenity. He felt something stir within him. He didn't bring her here so she could be sad!

"Why are you thinking about stuff like that?"

"It's just the blossoms…they're getting blown away from each other…and drifting off on their own."

"If it's THAT important to you…" he trailed off, looking bashful and irritated that he was feeling bashful. A light pink blush crept to his cheeks.

She smiled meekly at him. "We're always together?"

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

o0o0o0o0o

That was the day the bond between them grew stronger. That was the day when a small flame started, flickering and swaying, unaware that it would grow larger. That was the day Momo Hinamori made her first promise with Toshiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

Alright, please review :D


	4. Green Crane, She Fell for Him

Whoops! I just realised! Theses aren't really one-shots are they? Or maybe they are...I mean theses are like little snippets of their past, so...one-shot? Lol, okay I'm just gonna call them one-shots. Anyone have any objections? No? Good XD

And I also realised that these aren't in chronological order (well they are so far but they won't later on). Yeah, so even though it's in a kind of book format of their lives, it WOULD make more sense if it was...oh well. Just imagine it please!

Another thanks to shirochanxmomo1220 and CallMeNicole for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Green Crane, She Fell For Him**

_Green as in the rind of watermelon_

_Green as in the grass we sat on_

_Green as in the shade of your eyes_

_Therefore green as in the day I fell for you_

* * *

Toshiro was sitting in the shade of a large chestnut tree a little ways off from the training fields. His body was drenched in sweat after a vigorous combat training session. The fourth years fared worse than him though, nursing several bruises the white-haired boy marked upon them. He was only in his first year and yet could rarely find someone challenging between the first and fourth years.

"Shiro-chan!"

Momo's face popped out of nowhere and she sat down next to Toshiro. Lately every time she saw him, her heart would flutter and she was more prone to blushing around the kid genius. Every time she let her mind wander, his image would take over and after that happened, it was extremely hard to forget. When the days since they last saw each other stretched, Momo found herself staring out at the sky during the evening with a sense of longing. Like the feeling of wanting to touch the sky.

"Don't address me like that Hinamori!"

"Y-yes."

Momo realised what she said as soon as it came out of her mouth. Never in her entire life did she not counter the simple statement regarding Toshiro's name. He seemed to comprehend that fact as well for he was looking at her suspiciously. A blush rose up to Momo's cheeks.

"I mean yes _Shiro-chan_," stressing her pet name for him to avoid detection. Her eyes shifted as she tried to change the subject.

"O-Oh! I brought this for you!"

She brought out a small watermelon already cut into six equal pieces. She set it between them and Toshiro hungrily grabbed a slice and began to devour it. Momo slowly reached for her own piece, more content with staring at Toshiro. He was always so adorable when preoccupied with watermelon. When she started to giggle he gave her a glare and spat his reserve of seeds in her direction.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Momo finished her first piece and was going for her second one when her hand brushed up against Toshiro's (he was going for his fourth piece). Her body froze and she became indescribably red. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage. How could a simple touch generate a reaction of this magnitude?

Unaware of anything awkward happening, Toshiro calmly reached over her hand. Momo looked sadly at her lone hand suspended in midair. It might have taken her by surprise but nonetheless it was so warm and comforting having his hand touch hers. They sat in a silence, which could have been described as either awkward or serene.

A distant bell rang that signaled the end of their break. Toshiro stood up and brushed himself off.

"I better be going Hinamori. Thanks for the watermelon."

"You're welcome Shiro-chan."

He gave her a stern look, which was replaced with a smirk a second later. He bent over, placing his face extremely close to hers.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo managed to get out.

He used his sleeve to wipe something off her face and then straightened up. "Baka. You still eat like a kid. If I wasn't here you'd be walking around with watermelon on your face. See ya later Bed Wetter."

Momo raised a hand to wave at his retreating figure only to stop halfway and place it on the same spot he had touched just moments before. She continued to stare straight ahead even though he had already disappeared from her view.

"Oh Shiro-chan…I think…I'm falling for you."

**--**

That was the day when she started to climb above the ladder of friendship, entering into an unknown territory. That was the day when her heart began to grow. That was the day Momo Hinamori fell in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

Please REVIEW!

And for those of you wondering "why the hell isn't there any real Hitsuhina romance fluff?" well, it's becasue this ties in with "Senbazuru" in which they confess their love so it would be really pointless if they had already confessed their love, kissed, etc. in the past.


	5. Autumn Crane, She Lost Him

**Chapter 4 - Autumn Crane, She Lost Him**

_Red as in the pain I felt_

_Yellow as in the setting sun_

_Brown as in the endless paths I took_

_Therefore autumn as in the day I lost you_

* * *

"Give me your hand Shiro-chan."

"No! I'm not holding hands!"

It was only around ten months ago that Momo had found Toshiro lying in the snow, but she found herself loving everything about him, like how an older sister might feel. His white hair, his defiant emerald eyes and his adorable scowl. Then there were the times he was just a little brat and it was times like these that made Momo feel annoyed, just like an older sister.

"But then we'll get lost and Oba-chan would be worried!"

"We're just getting food! It's not like we're going to another planet baka!"

Momo made a frustrated noise and grabbed his tiny wrist. When he point blank refused to move, Momo let go of his wrist and grabbed the back of his collar, dragging him down the street. He didn't say anything; just crossed him arms cheekily and dug his heels into the ground to make Momo work harder.

* * *

"We're- we're finally here!"

Momo rested her head on the wooden table of the local fruit stall, panting because she had to drag Toshiro the whole way. She turned her head and glared at the smug boy standing next to her.

"You're mean Shiro-chan!"

"You're weak baka."

"Hmph!" Momo puffed out her cheeks and stood up, making a big show of turning her back towards him. "Fine, be that way. Go off and see if I care!"

"Fine."

Toshiro stalked off and disappeared around the first corner. Momo muttered under her breath before resuming to what she was meant to be doing. She spent the morning hunting around for the places Oba-chan wanted her to go get things from. Her anger at Toshiro quickly wore off and by the time she was walking back to their house, her insides were bubbling with panic.

_Oh no! What if Shiro-chan got hurt? What if he ran into trouble?! No, stop being a worrywart. Shiro-chan would make fun at me if he saw me like this._

An image of his smug face floated in her mind and she quickened her pace, gripping the bags in her hands. Her next steps were faster than her last and soon she was full out running towards the house.

_He has to be back!_

She ran up to the porch and fumbled with the door before bursting in. Sweat rolled down her forehead and her limbs felt tired but she ignored it all.

"Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan!" she yelled with desperation.

"Momo dear, what is the matter?"

Oba-chan came out of a room at the sound of Momo's voice.

"Oba-chan! Is Shiro-chan home?"

"No, he hasn't come home yet. Wasn't he with you?"

Momo's eyes became clouded over and she dropped the bags in her hands. For the next moment the only sounds were the pieces of fruit hitting the ground and Momo's fearful breathing.

"Sor-"

Her voice caught in her throat and she turned around and ran out the door. She ran as fast as her legs would allow, stumbling through the path to the markets. Once there instinct took over and Momo just took paths as she saw them, too out of breath to call out his name. The autumn leaves crunched loudly under her feet, lost in the sound of her own heart beating in her ears. She grabbed somebody's wrist, thinking it was Toshiro, but it turned out to be a stranger with brown hair. He didn't even slightly resemble Toshiro but his yukata was almost the same shade as his.

She was too panicked to think straight, grabbing everything that slightly resembled her Shiro-chan. The reaction of the person grabbed, their words and yells, all of it was lost to Momo as soon as she discovered they weren't Toshiro. Everything around her became a blur and the next thing she knew was that she was panting on the ground on all fours a little ways off the markets.

The sun was beginning to set and she had failed to find Toshiro. She was haggard, trying to control her breathing and palpitating heart. Tears threatened to spill out in waves at any moment. The reality of never seeing him again seemed to be painfully coming true, condemning her body to quiver uncontrollably. She bit her lip until blood was drawn to prevent herself from breaking down into a sobbing wreak.

A shadow overlapped her slumped over posture, darkening her blurry sight.

"What are you doing you baka?" a sharp voice snapped.

Her shaking stopped and she continued to stare at the ground, not daring to believe the voice she had just heard. No, it must be some kind of hallucination.

"Hey, if you don't get up soon I'm gonna go."

Momo snapped her head up and saw Toshiro staring down at her with his usual scowl of annoyance. She looked at him with watery eyes and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Sh-Shiro-chan?"

"Don't call me that!"

In an instant Momo tackled him around the waist, making him crash down on the ground. She was squeezing the life out of him and sobbing her heart out. Toshiro squirmed and yelled but to no avail.

"H-hey! Get off me baka!" He had a hand on her head, trying to push it away from him.

"Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan! I-I'm sor-sorry that I-that I said that! D-Do-Don't go!!" Momo said between sobs.

Toshiro looked at her and then away from her, pouting his lips a bit in annoyance. He matter-of-factly patted her head a couple of time.

"Stop crying baka. I'm still here y'know."

--

That was the day that showed just how precious he was to her, how she couldn't live without him. That was the day she learnt to not take the moments they spent, spend and will spend together for granted. That was the day Momo Hinamori first lost Toshiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

Well I'd like to say thank you to: momo hitsugaya, shirochanxmomo1220, CallMeNicole, aprilsierra, emywemy999 and lillulan for taking the time to review.

Everybody, please review, thank you.


	6. BW Dragon Crane, He Protected Her

**Chapter 5 - Black, White Dragon Crane, He Protected Her**

_Black as in the pain inflicted_

_White as in my deadly eyes_

_A dragon as in the guardian of treasure_

_Therefore a black-white dragon as in the day I protected you_

* * *

"Where is that Bed Wetter?! It's her first day tomorrow! Hmph, and she wanted to be early too."

Toshiro was sitting on the roof of the house, staring at the waning sun. Momo had gone out a good two hours ago to grab some last minute things for Oba-chan. Right now he was waiting for her, arguing with himself that he was NOT worried about her. He stayed up there for a few more minutes before jumping down, landing gracefully on his feet.

"Oba-chan! I'm going to look for Bed Wetter."

He didn't wait for a response and promptly walked off towards the markets. No, he was not worried about her. Not in the least. At least that's what he denied to himself, saying in his mind that he was only looking for her so Oba-chan wouldn't be worried.

* * *

The stall owners were all closing up for the day, some already finished. Toshiro looked at the large area stretched out in front of him and sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Okay, Oba-chan told Bed Wetter to get some ama-natto. She should be…over there," Toshiro muttered to himself as he made him way down a worn down lane.

When Momo wasn't at the stall he had hoped she would be at, he looked from side to side, trying to determine the best direction to go next. As he turned, a familiar scream pierced the air. Shock went through his body as he tagged the scream with a name. He ran towards the source of it, hoping he would get here in time.

"Hinamori!"

Another scream, louder, shriller.

Toshiro turned a corner into a dark alleyway and the scene in front of him made his blood boil. Momo was on the ground hugging a bag to her body. Her hair was tangled and her face was very red, like somebody had slapped her. Surrounding her were three older teenager-looking boys.

The one with black hair styled in a mohawk picked Momo up by her slender neck. Her eyes were half open brimming with tears and she was gasping for breath.

"Now be a good lil' girl and gimme the bag," he demanded.

Momo moved her head a fraction from side to side and hugged the bag even tighter to herself. The hand around her neck tightened.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone right now," Toshiro said in a deathly quiet voice that rang clearly in the air.

The black-haired teen looked around, having been intimidated by the sudden voice. When he got a good look at Toshiro he smirked and threw Momo roughly to the ground.

"An' what's a lil' shrimp gonna do huh?"

Toshiro's eyes glowed and his undiscovered reiatsu flared wildly. The wind picked up, causing his hair and clothing to fly about. The only thing the males could see was a dark shadow of a figure with intensely glowing, dangerous white eyes. He looked up, catching all three males with his eyes, freezing them in their place.

"I'm going to make you pay for hurting Hinamori!"

Toshiro rushed forwards and stopped a second later in front of Momo. He straightened himself up and the teens were unnaturally still before slumping down to the ground, the impact of Toshiro's rapid attack finally reaching them. The one with the mohawk was still conscious. He was trying in vain to pull himself up but froze in fear when he saw Toshiro walking towards him. Toshiro picked up the male by the front of his shirt, raising the limp body until they were face to face.

"Stay away from her," he growled.

The teen gave a shaky nod and fell unconscious when Toshiro threw him into the wall. He walked over to Momo and crouched down. She looked up at him with a shaky smile.

"Thank you Shiro-chan."

"Baka, why didn't you just give them the bag?"

"Because I got something for you."

Momo reached in her bag and pulled out a woollen red-orange scarf. She pressed it into his hands and smiled up at him, eyes shining.

"Do you like it?"

Toshiro didn't answer for a moment. A light blush was beginning to form and he turned away from her.

"…C'mon Bed Wetter. Let's go back before Oba-chan worries."

Momo smiled and followed after him. Despite what Toshiro may have thought, she did in fact see his eyes light up and the brief smile cross his face.

--

That was the day that showed just how precious she was to him, how he couldn't bear to see her hurt. That was the day that he learned how to guard his treasure like that of a dragon; ferociously and mercilessly. That was the day Toshiro Hitsugaya first protected Momo Hinamori.

* * *

Lol, well I finally found the time to read the fics I don't get on alert...but still, time eludes me and seems to pass by so quickly . Ahh, I'm sure I have some other fics on alert I haven't finished reading yet...sorry peoples! I will get onto it at one point in time!

I put up a Hitsuhina drawing on my deviantART page. It's the scene from Chapter 2 of "Senbazuru" where they fell asleep under the tree. Long live Hitsuhina!! And another which I just drew a couple of days ago. It's for my mermaid story! Check them out if you have the time (the link is on my profile page) but please REVIEW first! A word, anonymous, whatever. Thank you!

(Lol, yes it's the same note. I'm lazy XD) Alright then, I recently got a Hitsuhina wall scroll!! I didn't know such a thing existed!! But I'm very glad it does :D


	7. Yellow Crane, He Held Her

**Chapter 6 - Yellow Crane, He Held Her**

_Yellow as in the shining sun_

_Yellow as in the springtime aura _

_Yellow as in the delicate flower_

_Therefore yellow as in the day I held you_

* * *

Momo sighed in contentment as she walked out from the building. The warm spring sunlight teased her skin; it was so pleasant. She had an armful of books in her hands. Her final exam was coming up in less than a month and if she passed she would be accepted within the Gotei 13. Unsurprisingly Toshiro would be taking the same exam along side her. She blushed as her mind wandered down a well walked path.

She stopped by a patch of growing sunflowers of varying heights; the tallest one was at least two heads taller than her. She threw her books unceremoniously to the ground and plopped down the lush grass herself. She plucked out a small sunflower and twirled it around a couple of times before tucking it behind her ear. Content with spending her break sitting down, she let her eyes wander. There wasn't a minute she didn't see a student pass by her gaze. Sometimes it was just one, sometimes it was a group. She didn't pay any attention to them.

However, what did catch her attention were the students that walked past her holding hands. She never realised that there were so many couples in the Shinigami Academy. Perhaps they were just friendly friends? Either way their expressions were always the same; happy beyond words. As she watched more and more of the interlocked students pass by, her feeling contentment faded into one of longing. Oh how she hated this feeling.

As a child Toshiro never held her hand. It was always she who held his, and every time he would complain about it in one way or another. He deemed holding hands "too girly" and acted in a way much akin to young boys acting like they'd catch the cooties off girls. Of course, Toshiro never believed in cooties. According to him, _that_ was childish.

Momo let out a laugh when she remembered this. _When you pretend to be an adult, you act even more childish Toshiro,_ she thought.

Well, Toshiro did eventually grow out of that phase, only to start his stubborn years where he just point blanked refused. Then Momo entered the Shinigami Academy and only saw him during her days off. Five years later when he enrolled as well, it hit Momo that she was in love with him. From then on she would blush furiously whenever their skin even brushed. She was much better at controlling it now but lately she noticed Toshiro getting red whenever they brushed past. It was harder to tell with him though.

Momo sighed and got up, thinking he would never hold her hand willingly. She weaved her way through the other students and went into the cool building. The stack of books in her arms was tottering precariously as she was walking down a flight of stairs. A person rushed by her as she was walking down the last few steps, causing her to tumble down them. She landed painfully on her front with her books scattered around her. And who should come around the corner now but Toshiro! Impeccable timing!

"Tripped again I see."

"It was an accident Shiro-chan!"

"Use my proper name Bed Wetter Momo!"

Momo started to pick up the books one by one. "Okay Shiro-chan," she said absentmindedly.

A vein popped out of Toshiro's forehead but he let it slide and crouched down, helping Momo stack the books in a pile. He was more interested in her hands however, gently picking up the books one by one, sliding her fingers over the covers. Her small, delicate hands. He shook his head to clear away those thoughts. Lately he was wondering what it would feel like to hold her, even just her hand. It was annoying to say the least; how was he meant to concentrate on anything?!

"Why do you have so many books anyway?"

"I have to study for my final exams."

He placed the last one on the pile and stood up. Momo was still on the ground, straightening out the pile so it wouldn't be prone to tipping over. He debated on whether to just grab her hand. Would he never want to let go? Would it help clear his mind for even a little while? Or would it just make him even more distracted?

Momo was about to stand up when a hand came into her vision. She looked up and saw Toshiro smirking down at her, his hand outstretched.

"Need some help?"

A light blush rose to her cheeks and she timidly placed her hand in his. He effortlessly pulled her up but even after she was up again, she didn't let go of his hand. Instead she placed her other hand over the conjoined ones. So absorbed at staring at their interlocking hands, she failed to notice his blush. He shook his hand, trying to get it out of her grip.

"H-hey, you're up already."

"Oh…right, sorry."

She let go and bent down to pick up the stack of books. Alright, if Toshiro never felt regret before he sure as hell felt it now. Her hands were so warm and they fit perfectly into his. He mentally kicked himself and his stubborn pride for making her let go.

Momo tottered back unexpectedly and then felt a reduction of the weight in her arms. Toshiro had grabbed half of her stack. He steadied them in one hand and used his free one to encircle Momo's wrist. She let out a small gasp.

"C'mon. Tell me where you were planning to go. I don't want you tripping all over the place."

"I was just going to the library."

He nodded his head in registration and slid his hand down, placing it gently but firmly over her hand. She looked down and smiled. Twice in one day.

"Thank you Hitsugaya-kun."

He smiled but didn't look back at her. His grip tightened ever so slightly as he tried to commit this feeling to his memory.

_No, thank you Momo._

--

That was the day he discovered what it felt like to hold the hand an angel. That was the day he experienced the feeling of never wanting to let go of someone even if the cost was his very life. That was the day Toshiro Hitsugaya first held the hand of Momo Hinamori.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers! Awesome! That's what you all are :D There's only a couple more chapters to go! Please leave a review, thank you!


	8. Peach Crane, He Called Her

Mhm, since this one is mostly flashback, I've updated twice! nn "Senbazuru" seemed so long ago...memories, lol! Okay, well I'll probably be updating my other stories tonight cause I don't think I can go for more than two weeks without an update! But exams are coming up, so I mught have to...ugh...Lol, enough rambling XD

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Peach Crane, He Called Her**

_Peach as in your name_

_Peach as in the fruit I held_

_Peach as in all there was in my mind_

_Therefore peach as in the day I called you_

* * *

Toshiro is what a lot of people would call a yeller. He yells when he's angry, he yells when he's annoyed, he yells when he's embarrassed. …Okay, maybe they're all legitimate reasons to yell, especially if you have a fukutaichou like Rangiku Matusmoto who's concept of working was organising weekly parties. Weekly sake parties.

He just had a habit of stressing himself to the point that he'll snap instantly at anything at anytime; including Momo. Now we all know Toshiro wouldn't purposely yell at her. The poor boy's in love with her for goodness sake! She just inconveniently came to see him at the wrong time.

--

"_Um, why don__'__t you take a break for a minute? It__'__s a nice day.__"_

"_No time.__"_

"_It__'__ll only be for five minutes at mo-__"_

"_HINAMORI!__"__ Toshiro snapped and looked at Momo with angry eyes. __"__I have A LOT of paperwork and would APPRECIATE IT if you didn__'__t bother me!!__"_

_He looked back down without another word, sighing in frustration. Momo was trying not to let tears fall as she belatedly told herself that she should__'__ve known better. _

"…_sorry__…"_

--

Yes, that incident had happened a while ago. Yes, it no longer pained him so much when this memory was dredged up from time to time. No, he doesn't think he'll ever forget that moment because despite the unfavourable event, it led him to a much more gratifying one.

--

"_I__'__m__…__sorry for yelling at you Momo,__"__ he said slowly._

_Momo looked up at him. Two things surprised her: one, he was out and out apologising and two, he had called her by her first name for the first time. She could see him flush as he held up a hand with a peach in it._

"_Will you forgive me? It__'__s not much but__…"_

_He broke off there and looked away, still holding up the peach. Momo couldn__'__t help but smile. Not only did Toshiro not hate her but he actually came and apologised, and in such an adorable way too! She accepted the peach and engulfed him in a hug, surprising him._

"_You didn__'__t have to apologise Shiro-chan!__"__ she laughed. __"__I was going to apologise to you!__"_

"_W-Wha? What did you do?!__"_

"_I knew you were stressed but I still bothered you. I__'__m sorry that I did.__"_

"_Baka, stop apologising__"_

_They broke apart and Momo noticed a bag in his other hand ._

"_What__'__s in the bag?__"_

_Toshiro looked away and looked very flustered. __"__If you still wanted to__…__I thought I would take a break and spend some time with you__…__if you wanted,__"__ he mumbled._

_Momo looked into the bag and saw a couple more of the fuzzy skinned fruit. She took his free hand and dragged him outside. _

"_Let__'__s go Shiro-chan!__"_

"_H-hey! Slow down Hinamori!__"_

--

Some might think it was a complete waste calling her by her first name in that situation. An apology is nothing more than two simple words of "I'm sorry". It's carelessly spat out so often these days that it's become cliché and meaningless. Well that's exactly why Toshiro called Momo by her first name for the first time back then. Besides, who said that calling a person by their first name would make the other times completely meaningless? This may apply to some but not to Toshiro, because he knew that whenever he called Momo by her first name, her heart would soar higher than any bird could ever soar.

And then she would say his first name, and they would soar together.

--

That was the day he found out how much it hurt to hurt the one he loved. That was the day he discovered they could overcome any obstacles in their way, no matter how small or large. That was the day Toshiro Hitsugaya first called the name of Momo Hinamori.


	9. Purple Crane, He Gave Her

**Chapter 8 - Purple Crane, He Gave Her**

_Purple as in what eluded you_

_Purple as in what you wanted to see_

_Purple as in what you received_

_Therefore purple as in the day I gave you_

* * *

"Shiro-chan, have you ever seen anything purple?"

Toshiro looked over at the girl sitting next to him, swinging her legs back and forth over the side of the wooden porch. She could nearly skim the tip of her toes on the ground while sitting up straight with the back of her knees pushed right up against the edge. He glared at the offending length; his legs were still dangling a solid foot above the ground.

"No," was his snappish reply.

"Me neither. I mean I've seen the purple on some of Oba-chan's clothes, but I wanna see something alive that's purple."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just want to."

* * *

A month later and it was the beginning of June and also three days before Momo's birthday. It looked as if Momo had forgotten all about wanting so see a purple specimen but Toshiro hadn't. He spent the whole of the day searching for something he refused to tell Momo when he returned. When she reprimanded him for worrying her like that, he came back with a kiddyish "I'm not a kid you Bed Wetter!"

He woke up at the crack of dawn the next day, long before anyone else would wake. He silently walked towards the kitchen and grabbed two slices of bread, putting one in his mouth and wrapping up the other. He chugged down a glass of water and threw a small bottle in a small bag along with the wrapped bread. Upon finding a piece of paper and pencil he wrote two notes, one labelled 'Oba-chan' and the other 'Bed Wetter Momo'.

He tiptoed into their room and placed the respective letters on the small makeshift stand besides their futons. He quietly went out and closed the door, making his way towards the expansive grassy fields to the left of the house. Today could either be very long or very short but either way there was a deadline.

"Her birthday's tomorrow."

* * *

"Bed Wetter Momo. I hope you haven't wet the bed when I come in to give this to you because I don't want to see or smell it. I'm off for the day so don't go around worrying about me. And it's none of your business what I'm doing so keep your nose out of it. Toshiro."

Momo read out his letter in an indignant voice. Her eyes quickly scanned the provoking letter again before she crumpled it and tossed it behind her. She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"Oba-chan! Shiro-chan's so mean! What did he write to you?"

"Dear Oba-chan," the elderly lady began reading. "Sorry but I'll be gone for the day. I might come back early but if I don't make sure Bed Wetter doesn't worry because then she'll probably wet the bed tonight. Toshiro."

Momo made a frustrated noise and kicked the air. "And who says I'll be worried about you huh Shiro-chan?!"

* * *

Toshiro grumbled as he flopped down in the shade of a nearby pine tree. The cones of the conifer tree were scattered about on the ground. He picked one up and threw it just for the sake of venting out a little frustration. He never imagined that they would be this hard to find. Lady Luck was surely against him because everything else seemed to be around.

As Toshiro's emerald orbs scanned his surroundings, he contemplated on whether or not this was worth it. He had known Momo for just a little under five years. Momo, who in his opinion, was synonymous to annoying, naïve, whiny, bed wetter and of course, the person who invented his _darling_ nickname, Shiro-chan. But she was also the first one to treat him like a person rather than like ice. She was only one of two people who could get him to smile, if only for a moment. She was the only person who could ever make him truly happy.

Not that he would ever admit that.

"Hmph, you baka," he mumbled to himself with a smile.

He got up, kicked a cone and then continued his journey. By the time Toshiro was walking back towards the house, the sun was beginning to set, dyeing the sky in a brilliant mixture of reds, oranges and yellows. But the pleasant sight did nothing to improve his mood. He had failed to find what he was looking for. The thought of going back empty-handed was too much for his stubborn pride, so he wandered into a cluster of trees.

As he went around kicking things on the ground (a habit he picked up today), he saw a glimmer from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw more glimmers in the distance. Curiosity got the better of him and he went over to the source of the glimmers. What he saw was a small lake with pure water that was reflecting the light of the setting sun.

Something else caught his attention. Near the edge of the lake, growing in a small cluster next to a large grey stone was exactly what Toshiro was looking for during the past two days. He breathed a sigh of frustration and relief and picked one off the ground. He placed it in his now empty bag and headed home.

* * *

Momo opened her eyes a fraction and let out a sleepy yawn. She turned over and was in the middle of rubbing an eye when she stopped. She removed her hand and blinked a couple of times. There, right next to her futon and in her line of vision was a single, slightly closed Chinese Bell flower. Tied just underneath the bud was a tag. She picked it up and read the familiar handwriting.

_Happy Birthday_

--

That was the day he found out that he would do anything to make her happy, however difficult it might be. That was the day he finally realised that he would be happy as long as she was. That was the day Toshiro Hitsugaya gave his first gift to Momo Hinamori.


	10. Ice Crane, Their First Kiss

Thank you to my anonymous reviewer: paige  
I really appreciate your review :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - Ice Crane, Their First Kiss**

_Ice as in the frigid night_

_Ice as in the delicate sculpture_

_Ice as in what no longer surrounded us_

_Therefore ice as in the day we kissed_

* * *

A page that was long overdue as many would tell you. There were many times that this particular page was almost added, only to be swept away at the very last second. There was a great deal of denial and self-doubt hampering this addition. It was the page they both wanted more than anything; but it was also the page they both feared the most, for this kind of page could either liberate you or plunge you into a dark abyss. It could either fit perfectly and shine like no other page, or it could rip itself into millions of pieces that would cut into your very soul; slowly, painfully.

It was like a coin toss. A nerve-wracking one-shot-only flip of your life. Picking it up, kissing it for good luck and then setting it back down again to collect dust. But the coin isn't going to wait forever. Either it is flipped or it will disappear, leaving nothing but regret behind.

So Toshiro took the chance. He flipped the coin and hoped his page would stay and shine.

--

"_Momo."_

"_Shiro-chan? Is something wrong?"_

"_There'__s __something...__something I have to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

_He hesitated for a moment before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. It was a shy kiss, but it was filled with unconditional love. He was blushing as he pulled away._

"_I-I love you Momo."_

_--_

Could you even begin to describe her happiness when he took that chance? Could you even begin to describe _his_ happiness when she decided to kiss him back? They can't.

This may be the last page in their books, but it is by no means the end. We have just merely decided to flip through an unfinished book. There is an infinity of blank pages that are being filled with memories even as we speak. The final page is nowhere near being written, but for now, this is the page that shines the brightest.

The day Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori finally kissed their one true love.

**Owari**

* * *

So, there you have it; a peek into 9 moments that Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori shared together, through the friendship, through the budding romance and finally through love. Sniff, it's finally over. Well it was spread over a long enough time span XD

A huge thank you to all my reviewers! I shall send you all a link to a little picture I drew as a little thanks! Yeah, I'll put it up on DeviantART soon, but you get to see it first!

If you have the time, check out AddictedtoBleach's first ever Bleach fanfiction: Highschool Hitsuhina Fanfic!

Update Status: Well, I WAS going to update my mermaid story too, but the stupid editing page went all funny and stuff, so it'll have to wait another time. I'm half way through the next one-shot for "One, Two, Skip a Few" and have a new summary in mind too.

Gee, it took me two weeks to get this out; partly because of exam revision (Ahh! Exams are in 2 days!!), and partly because my brother's gotten hooked on YouTube... Oh, and to people I review for: Will be late in reviewing, but you can count on me to review every chapter!!


End file.
